


Momma Bird Nikiforov

by Chemi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Over Exhaustion, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemi/pseuds/Chemi
Summary: Besides, he was feeling slightly better.Sure, his head was throbbing painfully, his breakfast was ready to make a reappearance on the ice, he was lightheaded, his body hurt everywhere, and everything felt out of touch- But it was an improvement of sorts......of sorts.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes. I don't speak Russian, so I used google translate ^~^

"Yuuriiiiii!!!!!" Came the whine that despite being childish, made his heart skip a beat every time.  
"What is it?"  
Yuuri drifted to the barrier separating ice from solid ground.  
"You were ignoring me." The Russian accused, leaning closer.  
"I wasn-"  
"Are you okay lyubimaya?" Those piercing blue eyes held Yuuri in place.  
Yuuri nodded, but the concern didn't leave his lovers face.  
"I'm okay Vitya."  
I think.  
Yuuri doesn't add that part.  
He's been feeling like literal death for the past few days.  
Headaches, stomach cramps, nausea, body aches, confusion- A whirl wind of problems that leave Yuuri weak and miserable.  
But his lover doesn't know.  
Yuuri brushed it off as a cold of some sort.  
Victor would exaggerate and worry and ban Yuuri from skating and- It just wasn't worth the fuss.  
Besides, he was feeling slightly better.  
Sure, his head was throbbing painfully, his breakfast was ready to make a reappearance on the ice, he was lightheaded, his body hurt everywhere, and everything felt out of touch- But it was an improvement of sorts.  
.....of sorts.....  
"Yuuri."  
Yuuri blinked a few times.  
He must have zoned out again.  
Victor was frowning now, arms crossed.  
"I'm a bit tired. I couldn't really sleep last night." Or the night before that....or the night before that...  
Victor sighed.  
"Take a ten minute break at least. For me. please."  
and how could Yuuri ever deny that.  
Skate guards on, Yuuri exited the rink stumbling.  
Victor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the ringing of his phone.  
"Answer it." Yuuri smiled when Victor hesitated.  
"You better not be near the ice when I get back."With that he stalked away, swiping left and putting on a cheerful tone.  
Yuuri nearly groaned in relief as he deposited himself onto the bench.  
He felt heavy, as if gravity was working double time.  
The consequences of the physical activities of the day came in waves, causing Yuuri to wince and curl into himself.  
Maybe he should just tell Victor and go home.  
Nothing seemed more appealing than their bed at this moment- well perhaps a hot shower also.  
As if rebelling to the idea, his stomach lurched and sent him flying to his feet.  
A hand clamped over his mouth and he hastily made his way to the bathrooms.  
He was vomiting the moment he dropped to his knees.  
Fuck.  
It went on until there was nothing but occasional stomach acid left.  
The task of peeling himself from the ground was extremely difficult.  
By the time the toilet was flushed and his mouth was rinsed, Victor still hadn't reappeared from the call.  
Yuuri retook his place on the bench, trying to focus on breathing to calm his sweaty shivering body.  
Footsteps alerted him to the arrival of his coach.  
He seemed irritated.  
Yuuri quickly got to his feet and headed towards the rink, ripping off his skate guards.  
His fiance was already emotionally distressed as it is, Yuuri didn't need to add on to the pressure.  
"Everything okay?" Yuuri asked once he was a safe distance away.  
Where Victor wouldn't see the sweat clinging to his pale skin.  
"Just some silly family drama," Victor waved the question away, "You ready?"  
Yuuri nodded.  
The music filled him and his skates took him away.  
He was moving, doing footwork, jumping.  
His limbs protested but he ignored them as he prepared for the most difficult jump in the routine.  
But as he launched into the air, his vision wavered, his head throbbed, and he hardly registered his body making impact with the ice.

 

\------  
"Yuuri. Yuuri.моя любовь. Can you open your eyes for me?"  
There was a hand brushing hair out of his face.  
That was the first thing that really registered.  
The next was the pain radiating throughout his body.  
Was he hit by a car?  
No, it's too quiet and cold.  
"Please Yuuri."  
Blue was staring down at him.  
So beautiful.  
That's my favorite color, Yuuri decided with a soft smile.  
Victor visibly relaxed, "Мой идиот."  
Yuuri's head throbbed, why was he in Victors lap?  
"You fell." Victor glared at him and Yuuri blushed as the situation unraveled itself.  
He had fainted.  
"I knew you weren't okay. Why did you lie to me?"  
Yuuri winced as he shrunk under the scolding gaze.  
Victors arms tightened on him as he stood, Yuuri not objecting to being carried bridal style.  
"I didn't want to worry you." He muttered, curling further into Victors warmth.  
Why was he so cold?  
Victor snorted, "Well that worked out didn't it?"  
Yuuri flinched.  
"I'm sorry." His face was hidden in Victors chest, his voice shaky and it messed with Victors heart in multiple ways.  
How could somebody be so stupid and so cute.  
It just wasn't right.  
"Ssshhh it's okay lyubimaya. We're going home. And you are not leaving the bed. It's over exhaustion. You need rest."  
Yuuri hummed in agreement.  
Not that he had a choice anymore.  
Momma bird Victor was going to be around for a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyubimaya-Love, darling  
> моя любовь-My love  
> Мой идиот- My idiot


End file.
